Get Traught
by celestialstarynight
Summary: A series of song inspired one-shots, ranging from friendship to romance. Requests accepted. Chapter 3: Blonde
1. Rocks At My Window

**Rocks At My Window**

_Ages: Dick- 16 Artemis- 17_

Artemis sat down on her couch and turned on the TV. She had just come back for the archery range at the mountain where she practiced every day after school. The commercial went off and _Toddlers and Tiaras_ came back on. Artemis quickly switched the channel to ABC Family to avoid watching the idiots. She had never been a fan of reality TV.

ABC Family was still on one of their five minute long commercial breaks so she pulled out her phone. Finding herself thinking about Dick, she pulled up the last message he had sent.

D:_ B is gonna b gone this weekend, so no extracurriculars. Pass it on to Meg and Con._

A:_ Ur not going 2 hang out w/ us 2day?_

D:_ Srry. Mathlete meeting :(_

A:_ that's fine. Maybe later?_

D:_ ofc :)_

It seemed to come as a shock to her that it was, in fact, Friday night. There was no way the week went by so fast. If anything, it felt like a Wednesday. She hoped Dick wasn't going to be staying home all weekend. Normally when Bruce left for the weekend they hung out the whole time with Barbara or Wally. Lately, it had just been the two of them and, hanging out involved a lot less talking and a bit more kissing.

She turned her attention back to the movie. The guy was currently throwing rocks at the girl's window. Artemis laughed as the girl fell off the ivy she was climbing down. Lucky for the girl, she fell right on top of the guy. An image of Dick as Robin launching rocks are her window with a bat-slingshot suddenly flashed in her mind.

She shook her head. "I would not put that past him," she muttered to herself.

Three hours and one and a half movies later and Artemis was still on the couch. The plot lines were blurring together in her head as she drifted in and out of sleep. She had a faint vision of her and Dick riding away from a tall tower on a white horse, and then another of them getting married in a large white chapel.

She finally woke up fully as the second movie was ending. Artemis stretched as she stood up. She walked over and turned off the TV. She walked to her room still thinking about Dick. When she entered her room, she went straight to her closet.

"It is a Friday night. Why am I here home alone when I could be out on the street kicking ass?" she said out loud.

As she was putting on her costume, she heard a faint clinking on her window. She walked over and opened it. Stepping out on the fire escape, she looked down to find Robin smiling up at her.

"Are you throwing r-o-c-k-s at my w-i-n-d-o-w?" she asked him.

"Y-e-s," he replied with a cheeky grin. "Care to come d-o-w-n?"

Artemis smiled back at him and went back inside to grab her arrows. She came back out quickly and made her way down.

"R-e-a-d-y?" Robin asked.

"A-l-w-a-y-s," she said and then kissed him on the lips.

He pulled her closer and kissed her back. When they broke apart they both smiled at each other.

"Let's go kick some a-s-s," Robin said before he disappeared into the night with a cackle.

Artemis rolled her eyes before heading off in his direction.

* * *

_The song is by Bridgit Mendler. I hope you liked it. If you want to request any songs just leave them in a review or PM me._


	2. Chemistry

**Chemistry**

_Ages: Dick-14 Artemis-15_

Dick found himself doodling on his notes during math. Who was the wise guy who decided to put sophomores in math first period? If Dick was in freshman math, he wouldn't have had it until after lunch.

"Dick, did you get the last slide?" Corey, the only other freshmen in the class, asked him.

"Um, yeah," Dick said and passed his notes over.

Corey copied them quickly and then passed them back. Dick blushed slightly when he saw that Corey had written "_dare you to ask her out_" next to the A's he had drawn in the margins. He had even written the rest of "Artemis" next to one of the fancier A's. Corey smirked as Dick's eyes wandered to the blonde.

Artemis sat in the front row. She was bored out of her mind, but couldn't get away with putting her head down like the kids in the back. The teacher put the practice problem on the board.

**_f(x)=x/5_**** solve for _f(x)=12_**

Dick smiled as he saw Artemis counting on her fingers to keep track of her multiplication.

"Five, ten, fifteen, twenty," Artemis mumbled to herself, sticking out a finger for each new number. Once she reached twelve, she wrote down the answer.

"Seriously, ask her out," Corey said as class ended.

"No way," Dick shook his head. Artemis would never agree to go out with anyone. It just wasn't her style. Even when they made plans to meet up when he was Robin, he always called it a date because it irritated her so much.

"Come on, isn't Bruce having some charity event? Take her to that," Corey said. Dick still didn't seem willing. "Fine, but don't expect me to text you back when you get bored."

"Fine, I'll ask."

Corey did a fist pump as Dick walked over.

"Hey, Artemis," Dick said cheerfully.

"Hi, Grayson," Artemis said.

"What class do you have next?"

"Chem."

"Is it hard?" Dick asked. Artemis had come to the mountain last month complaining loudly about her Chemistry teacher and the impossible homework that was given. He and Wally had eventually calmed her down enough for Wally to explain it to her.

"It was, but one of my friends helped explain it to me," Artemis answered.

"That's great. Hey, so Bruce is throwing another one of his charity events this weekend, and, as always, he said I could bring a friend. Normally I bring my friend Barbara but she's sick, so I was wondering if you wanted to come," Dick said quickly.

Artemis stared at him in surprise. "Grayson, are you asking me out?"

"No, not really, it's not like a date or anything. I mean, we're just friends. And I don't want to get bored and you're fun to hang out with so I thought you might want to go," Dick babbled. If he had been Robin, he would have made a big show of it being a date, but he wasn't Robin right now. Artemis wasn't best friends with Dick like she was with Robin.

Artemis wasn't quite sure how to answer. She and Dick may talk sometimes in between classes but she wouldn't really call him a friend. Though, Dick was the only one who would help her with math, so it might not be a good idea to turn him down. She did think he was funny and it would be interesting to see how he acted at a charity event. Zatanna probably had a dress she could borrow if she asked.

"Sure, I'll go," she said.

"Wait, really?" Dick asked, not believing it.

"That was why you asked me right?"

"Yeah, great! I'll pick you up at seven," Dick said with a big smile.

Artemis just shook her head as Dick ran off.

"What did I just get myself into?" she wondered aloud.

The limo pulled up to her apartment at 6:54 and Dick made sure to knock on her door at exactly 7:00.

Artemis opened it. She wore a simple green dress with a forest green sash. It used to be purple but Zatanna changed it with magic because purple was not her color. Artemis also had her hair down.

"You look great Artemis," Dick said.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she told him as they left.

Dick held open the door for her when they reached the limo.

After an awkward moment of silence, Artemis spoke.

"So how's Barbara feeling?"

"She's doing better," Dick said.

"We're here," Alfred told them as he pulled up.

"Thanks Alfred," Dick said as they got out.

"Please help him stay out of trouble, Miss Crock," Alfred said to Artemis.

"I'll do my best," she assured him as they left the limo to walk in.

Cameras flashed all around them as the two entered. Dick smiled and waved as he led Artemis in while she looked mainly at her feet and focused on not tripping and making a complete idiot of herself.

They had a great night, and they would both agree that the past part was when Dick hacked the speaker system to play rock music over the mini orchestra.

Monday morning, Dick was ambushed by Barbara at his locker.

"I see you found someone else to keep you from getting bored at Bruce's party Saturday."

"What makes you say that?" Dick asked innocently as he closed his locker.

Barbara held up the gossip section of the paper. There was a large picture of him and Artemis entering the party. It was one of the rare moments when she was looking up and smiling like she actually enjoyed the attention.

"Well, you were sick. You couldn't expect me to go by myself, could you?" Dick tried to explain.

Barbara said nothing but just turned back to the picture. After a moment she said, "You know, you two make a pretty cute couple."

Dick blushed.

Barbara and Dick set off for class and on their way they passed Artemis going the other direction.

"Hey Arty!" Dick said cheerfully.

"Hey," she said with a small smile and kept walking.

"Are you humming?" Barbara asked when they reached their classroom.

"No," Dick lied.

"You're so in love, Wonder Boy."

After school, Robin and Artemis were in Robin's room at the mountain, doing their homework. Artemis was on the floor with her math book while Robin was on his bed with his History worksheet.

"Pass me another," Robin said, not looking up from his work.

"No, you've had ten already," Artemis told him.

"Fine. I'll get it myself." Robin then rolled off his bed and onto the floor. He fell right on his face and Artemis started laughing.

"I regret nothing," Robin said as he grabbed his eleventh _Milky Way_ from the bag.

"Alright, Boy Blunder. Help me with this math before you get a sugar rush and your words become incoherent," Artemis told him.

Robin shifted closer to her and looked at her book. He had done the homework in ten minutes at home. "You need to do _g_ of _x_ before you do _f_ of _x_," he said.

"They really should make that more clear," Artemis sighed. She turned to look back at her paper and her face came centimeters from Robin's. He seemed to have his own gravitational pull as she leaned in closer. Their lips were about to touch when M'gann called down the hall.

"Robin! Artemis! Black Canary needs us for training!"

Artemis pulled away quickly and stood up. Robin had taken his shoes off before getting on the bed; Artemis saw them and picked them up. She opened his door and walked out. "Race ya," she said before taking off.

Robin flipped up and went after her.

Training was going well until Robin and Artemis were paired up. In all of Robin's other fights, he pulled off his flips and tricks as if gravity was optional. But he was anything but traught when Artemis was his opponent. She hit every opening there was and foiled all his tricks.

"Not feeling the aster today, are you?" Batgirl teased him as Artemis knocked him to the floor for the third time.

"Not at all," Robin said as he flipped up with a smile. _'I couldn't ask for more'_ he thought to himself with a look at Artemis.

* * *

_The song is by Stereo Skyline. If you want to request any songs just leave them in a review or PM me._


	3. Blonde

**Blonde**

_Ages: Dick- 15 Artemis- 16_

"Artemis, this is Dick," Roy said. "Have fun." He then walked off into the crowd.

"Hey," Artemis said.

Ollie thought she and Roy would get along better if they did more "brother-sister stuff", as he called it. Going to a stupid charity event was not on her list of things she would like to do with Roy. Running him through with one of her arrows, now, _that_ was on the list.

"You go to Gotham High, don't you?" Dick asked. "I think I've seen you around."

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, I go there. Can't say I've seen you, though."

"Maybe we can change that," Dick said, looking right into her eyes.

_'Oh those eyes'_, Artemis thought to herself. They were the perfect shade of blue.

"Maybe we can," she agreed with a nod.

"So you want to leave early and go somewhere more fun?" Dick asked.

Artemis opened her mouth to answer but her phone suddenly went off.

"Hi Mom," she answered. "Alright, I'll be home soon."

She turned to tell Roy she was leaving but he wasn't there. Artemis rolled her eyes and turned back to Dick, who thankfully hadn't disappeared. "I've got to go. Can I take a raincheck?"

Dick just nodded, trying not to look disappointed.

Artemis grabbed a pen from her purse and quickly wrote her number on Dick's hand. "Call me sometime."

Dick watched her go, thinking to himself how easy it would have been to tell her he already had her number and that he had called her just yesterday.

Artemis walked into her apartment a half hour later.

"Mom! I'm home!" she called as she shut and locked the door.

"In the kitchen, Artemis," her mother called back.

Artemis walked in and gave her mother a hug.

"So did you have a nice time?" her mother asked.

"I spent the most of the night cursing Ollie for making me and Roy go to that thing," Artemis admitted. "But at the end, Roy introduced me to his friend, who apparently goes to Gotham Academy."

"So what was this boy like?" Paula asked.

"He was really nice. I only talked to him for a minute but I said I'd go out with him," she answered with a smile.

"And what was his name?"

"It was, um, his name, er..." Artemis tried to remember. "I'm having a blonde moment and can't remember."

Paula laughed.

"Well excuse me," Artemis complained. Then she laughed good-naturedly, said goodnight to her mom and went to bed.

The next day, Artemis found Robin reading in the living room at the mountain.

"_Lord of the Rings_?" Artemis asked, seeing the cover.

"Yeah, have you read it?" he asked.

"No way, that's, what, a college level book?" she said as she sat down next to him.

"It's high school level, Arty," he told her. "Do you have something against reading?"

"Hey, I can quote Lewis Carol or Shakespeare, but there is no way I would read that huge book," she said.

"Alright, go," he looked at her with a smug smile.

"Go?" she asked.

"Quote Shakespeare. Or Lewis Carol. Either is fine."

"And if we shadows have offended. Think but this, and all is mended. That you had but slumbered here, whilst these visions did appear. Give me your hands if we be friends. And Robin shall restore amends," Artemis quoted.

Robin groaned. "You had to do that passage; it was bad enough when Wally read that. He kept putting Roy's hat on my head and calling me 'Puck'."

"Now that I would pay to see," Artemis laughed.

"I'm sure Wally still has the pictures," Robin said.

"Well, I'll let you get back to r-e-e-d-i-n-g," Artemis said as she got up. Robin laughed and she face palmed. "I did not just say that."

"Oh but you did," Wally said as he came in eating a sandwich. "It just proves you're a dumb blonde."

"And you're soulless ginger," Artemis said as she shoved past him to go home.

"What's up with her?" Wally asked.

Artemis was walking back from the zeta tube phone booth, when three guys came out of the alley to her right.

"Well, look what we got here, boys. A little bimbo to take back to the apartment," one of them said to the other.

"Back off, creeps," Artemis said, taking a fighting stance.

"I like 'um feisty," another one said and then all three came after her.

She got a good, solid punch to the jaw of one of them and he was out cold. The other two were a little more cautious after that. They circled around her, not giving her room to escape. Artemis was still trying to figure out how to get past them when a familiar hissing sound filled her ears. Artemis smirked as the two men started choking on the smoke bomb Robin had thrown. She kicked one of the guys and heard Robin knock out the other.

Five minutes later they both sat on the roof of her apartment building. Artemis twisted a strand of hair in her fingers.

"I used to think about dying my hair black like my mom's' Artemis said. "I mean, no one at school ever calls me a dumb blonde. It's hard to call a scholarship student dumb."

"You know Wally was just joking," Robin said.

"Yeah, I know," Artemis sighed. "I just think if I dyed my hair, people would take me seriously."

"Don't change your hair," Robin said. "I like it blonde."

Artemis smiled at him. "Thanks, Robin."

* * *

_The song is by Bridigt Medler. If you want to request any songs just leave them in a review or PM me._


End file.
